


And So The Grinch's Small Heart Grew Three Sizes That Day

by orphan_account



Series: Theo’s World [3]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: After the events of the first fic, He just has it, Liam keeps getting Theo weapons, M/M, Theo Raeken Loves Liam Dunbar, as a display of affection, don’t ask what for, theo hates a lot of stuff but not anymore, theo raeken has a tactical shovel, we love a grinchy boy, yes I know that another Christmas fic is lame but idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Theo hates a lot of things.But at least now he hates a little less.
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Liam Dunbar
Series: Theo’s World [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593730
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	And So The Grinch's Small Heart Grew Three Sizes That Day

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas fic? In January of 2020? Lame, I know but I’m still vibing with Christmas energy

  
Theo hates a lot of things. 

Theo hated Christmas. 

Theo hated December in general and all that it brings. 

He hated the tall evergreen trees decorated with sparkling lights and ornaments. 

He hated the incredibly itchy and ugly Christmas sweaters and the jingling bells as caroling children sing ‘jingle bells’.

Yeah, yeah. Theo gets it. Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!

Blah. Blah. Blah. 

For fucks sake, could they shut up?

Theo also hated kids. 

He hated seeing kids with happy families, an ugly feeling twisting and stabbing at his ~~her~~ chest. 

He hated spending every Christmas after coming back from hell alone. Sitting alone on Christmas Eve, waiting for the clock to strike twelve. 

12:00 am. 

It was the exact time of her death. 

She never failed to visit every year as soon as the clock strikes midnight. It doesn’t matter if he’s awake or asleep, she’ll find a way. 

Every year it was the same, every year he goes through the same fucking pain again and again for that night. 

Until he doesn’t. 

Until suddenly, he wakes up not just every year, but every day wrapped in strong arms. 

Suddenly, it didn’t hurt anymore. 

He thinks back to that knife. His first gift. The very knife he carries with him no matter where he goes. 

_“Why the hell would he need a knife? He already has claws. You didn’t need to give him another way to kill us!”_

_Liam shrugged. “I dunno, Stiles. He also has a tactical shovel. I don’t even want to know how much he spent on it.”_

_“It was perfectly affordable.” He whined._

_Chris, Noah, and Derek shot him dubious looks._

Theo smiled, eyes fluttering open. He rolled around in his boyfriends arms. “Hey, little wolf. Merry Christmas.”

Liam grinned. “Merry Christmas to our second Christmas.”

The chimera snorted, pressing a soft kiss against Liam’s lips. 

Suddenly, Theo couldn’t find it in himself to hate the holidays anymore as the couple stood up and walked down the steps of Liam’s childhood home to greet his parents. 

And as the smell of a home cooked breakfast hit him, he couldn’t bring himself to think of the past or the future. Just the present. 

—

“Merry Christmas, Theo!”

“Oh my god, Liam! Did you get him a sword?!”


End file.
